The Fight For a Romance to Come True
by Sky High Limits
Summary: Sequel to WTSCT. (After future arc) After the plan succeeded, Tsuna was back! Summer couldn't be more happy. However, a certain someone has mixed feelings about it. Why? Well, the time he got to spend with Summer while Tsuna was gone reignited feelings from years ago. And with Tsuna back, his time spent with Summer was cut. He wants to take back what should've been his. 18xOCx27
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, the sequel is here! Enjoy!**

* * *

After Summer and Tsuna started going out, everyone was happy for them...except for one person.

Kyoya had avoided the two for a long time, only seen around the two when absolutely needed. But, as the years went on and he matured, Kyoya seemed to accept it. Though he did say to Tsuna's face, "If you die or disappear, know that I'll take what should have been mine," he acknowledged the relationship.

Now, ten years later, it came time for Tsuna to "die" and be buried. Summer, although very reluctant, had agreed to the plan. It was decided she would stay at Kyoya's base to "mourn and calm down", so she wouldn't have to keep acting at the main house and/or accidentally spill the beans. No one should question it since it was at Tsuna's hometown and was secluded.

After all preparations were made, Tsuna was killed.

Summer's acting was topnotch. When the news had arrived, she fell to her knees and cried out, catching everyone's attention in the house and spreading the news fast as she was the first one told, being Tsuna's lover and all. (And no, they were not yet married. Tsuna wanted to wait until he had made the Mafia better before settling down.) After crying her eyes out and screaming until her voice was gone, Summer remained despondent for the days to come. Then the funeral happened. It seemed all too real at the exact moment Tsuna's coffin was being taken away, and Summer had ran to the coffin unconsciously, crying for him to wake up and come back to them, to her. She had to be pulled away by Takeshi, who kept a hard look on his face while tears ran down his cheeks.

Kyoya, on the other hand, took to keeping his distance and a blank face. Though he did get yelled at for not properly mourning and even accused of not caring for their boss, Summer knew that if Tsuna actually died, that is most likely how Kyoya would respond. He wasn't the most emotional person in the first place.

A few days after the funeral, Summer announced she would be staying at Kyoya's base in Namimori to get her head straight and visit the Sawadas for a while. No one argued, thinking it was the best for her. She was only told to be careful and take care.

Then it was time to wait for their younger selves to appear.

As they waited, Kyoya and Summer usually just lounged around on his side of the underground base. It was a good time for the two to reconnect and talk about how their lives have been since Tsuna officially became the Tenth, since everyone was more spread out. And when they weren't talking, they would just sit in silence and drink peacefully, waiting.

And when young Tsuna finally showed up, Kyoya didn't like it. Not. One. Bit.

When the boy came in, Summer's expression immediately lightened up and she ran to give him a long, long hug. _He should the one in her arms, not him._ And as the days went on, Summer was slowly slipping away from him...

... **Again**.

—

"Hey, Kyo, you okay? You seem a bit more irritable since our younger selves showed up." It was one of their late night drinking session where they would sit beside each other and watch the fake, but beautiful, cherry blossoms.

"I'm fine." Kyoya just kept staring at the scene before them.

"No, you're not." Summer pouted as she placed her cup down beside her.

"Yes, I am." Kyoya growled before taking another sip of his sake.

"...Kyo, look at me." Kyoya didn't move. "Kyo." Summer lightly grasped his shoulder, making him look at her out of reflex.

What he saw was the most enchanting scene he had ever laid eyes on. The dim light coming from the fake night view of the cherry blossoms had highlighted Summer's smooth skin. Her eyes seemed to glitter in the fake moonlight. The way she was looking at him, like he was the only thing that mattered, took his breath away. And the way the light hit her body and outlined all her features made his mind go blank. Animal instincts started to kick in. All that was in the way was a few pieces of clothing.

He lost it.

"Kyo-" Before Summer could continue, Kyoya was on her.

He jumped on her and started kissing her like mad. Summer, caught up in the moment, kissed back. Old feelings rose back to the surface. Kyoya groped her chest, pleased to find she wasn't wearing a bra. Summer moaned under him as he kissed down her neck to her chest. But, just as Kyoya went to remove the hindering piece of cloth, Summer caught his hand.

"We-I shouldn't do this." Summer panted, making Kyoya clench his jaw but also turning him on. The way she looked, all flushed and out of breath, made him want to ravish her more. "Kyoya, although he's not here right now, I have Tsuna."

"You said it yourself, he's not here right now." Kyoya took the hand that was grasping his and kissed the back of it. Summer pulled it away.

"Kyoya! That would still mean I cheated on him!" Summer moved to sit up, but Kyoya didn't move. "Kyoya, get off." Ah, that glare. It only made him more thirsty. He leaned down, forcing Summer back on her elbows.

"I don't want to." Kyoya whispered in her ear before giving a little lick. Summer flinched. "And you don't want me to either." He murmured between the crook of her neck and shoulder. Summer gasped before swallowing hard.

"Kyo-YA!" Summer yelped as she felt Kyoya's tongue and something poke her stomach. "NO!" Summer pushed Kyoya off, earning a growl.

Summer quickly got up, only to fall down again as Kyoya grabbed her ankle.

"Kyoya, fuck off!" Summer yelled as she flipped around to kick his hand off.

"I'd rather fuck you." Kyoya caught her other leg and pinned Summer down in a flash.

"Kyoya! Stop!" Summer screamed as she struggled against his grip, accidentally brushing against his crotch. She froze as he groaned in her ear.

"Don't sto-" As Kyoya looked at her, he paused.

Tears were welling up in Summer's eyes.

"Tch." Kyoya get off of Summer and left the room.

—

After that, Summer kept a distance and stopped coming to their drinking sessions all together. Kyoya knew he screwed up, but what could he do to get her back?

He had to apologize.

But the Strongest Guardian never apologizes. Not even to Summer...

...But, it was either his pride or Summer. And he knew what the right choice was.

So, he approached Summer while no one was around and asked her to join him and Ryohei for a drinking session. She hesitated but agreed as soon as she heard someone else would be there.

As the time came for the session, Kyoya waited patiently for Kusakabe and Summer to show up.

Once Summer slid the door open and saw no one else there, she closed it. Kyoya just took a few sips of his sake as he listened to Kusakabe persuade Summer to stay. Soon enough, she entered and sat down across from him, a table between them. Kyoya silently offered her some sake. Summer, although cautious, gladly accepted. And after a few drinks in silence, Summer relaxed. Kyoya took one more sip before...

"I apologize." Kyoya's voice cut the silence and his words hung in the air as Summer took her sweet time comprehending what was just said. When she finally did, she smiled.

And at that moment, Kyoya realized he would gladly apologize a hundred times if it meant having Summer smile at him.

—

The days went on, and it was like nothing ever happened. Soon enough, it was time for the fight against Millefiora. And after everything, it was time for the younger ones to go back.

It was time for their Tsuna to come back.

Summer was the first one to run to the casket. Kyoya was the last. And as he arrived, his feeling of accomplishment was drowned away by the feeling of jealousy at the scene before him. Summer was in Tsuna's arms, and she was kissing him.

She was willingly kissing him.

And who knew what else she would willingly do with him tonight.

The thought made Kyoya sizzle inside, and he walked away without so much as a glance to his boss, who had just risen back from his coma.

Why should he when what should have been his was taken by him?

—

That night a party composed of close friends was being held. Kyoya was required to go by that omnivore he came to despise once again.

In the middle of the night, when most people were drunk, Tsuna pulled Kyoya into the garden, making sure no one was around.

"I just wanted to say thanks for going through with my plan, and, uh," the omnivore still stuttered around him, "keeping Summer company," he would have gladly done that without him even asking. "She told me how nice you were," really, "and how she would be happy if you visited and stayed around more," did she now? "So, thank you. I don't know how I could ever repay you, Kyoya," Tsuna finished with a genuine smile. Kyoya stared back blankly before a thought popped up.

"Give her to me."

Silence.

"...E-Eh? I'm sorry, but what did you say?" Tsuna's smile faltered.

"I said, "give her to me."" Kyoya nonchalantly repeated. "She should have been mine." Tsuna dropped his smile and slightly glared.

Oh, the omnivore's fangs were showing.

"Kyoya," there's that tone people described as intimidating, "you know I can't do that."

"Hn? And why not?"

"As I was going to tell you, and only you, I'm going to propose to her soon."

...

"No."

"No?"

"No. She doesn't belong to you." Kyoya glowered down at his boss.

"Yes, she does. And once the ring is on her finger, it will be official." Tsuna met Kyoya's glare with his own, not backing down an inch. "And you can't stop me."

"I can. All I have to do is make her mine." Kyoya smirked.

"In case you've forgotten, she chose me over you years ago!"

"She can change her mind." Tsuna looked away and rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Since I see you wont give up, how about we make a deal?"

"Deal?"

"If you can get Summer to tell you she loves you in a month, she's yours." Tsuna seemed to be chewing his cheek, not liking this. "If she doesn't, you have to back off and consent to our marriage."

"Deal." Tsuna's eyes widened.

"W-What? Aren't you even going to think about it?!"

"It's a simple deal. What is there to think about?" Tsuna seemed to revert back to his younger self for a second as he shrunk and jittered like he usually did back then before shaking his head and looking serious.

"Fine. Your month starts tomorrow. You have thirty days." Tsuna walked away with his hands clenched.

Kyoya smirked.

"She'll be mine soon."

* * *

 **That's a pretty good first chapter, I'd say. I'd also love to hear what you guys think! Until next chapter, whenever that'll be. Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**\- Day 1 -**

As I slowly opened my eyes, I realized that the sun wasn't burning my eyes like it usually does when I wake up. Hell, it's what wakes me up. Instead, I woke up to a hammer slamming against my head. "Uh..."

Freaking hangover.

I slowly moved to sit up but was stopped. "Huh?" I rolled around and blinked a few times before looking up.

I was met with Tsuna's adorable sleeping face.

I felt my heart flutter as I remembered he was back. And here we are, sleeping in the same bed together once again. I smiled before snuggling into his warmth, deciding to sleep in just a little longer. Tsuna seemed to appreciate the gesture as he tightened his hold and snuggled into my hair. With Tsuna's warmth and scent surrounding me, I found myself nodding off.

And just as I was about to fall asleep again, there was a knock on the door.

I groaned before pulling away from Tsuna, who was still asleep. I rolled my eyes. "You deep sleeper." I whispered before pulling his arms from around me and grabbing my silk robe off the ground. I chuckled at Tsuna who moaned at the lost of heat while tying my robe around me.

"Who is it?" I asked tiredly as I walked to the door.

"Sorry to disturb Ms. More." I opened the door a crack, so I could see the old face of the head butler. "But I was told to awaken you and Decimo by Mr. Gokudera."

"Is that so?" I deadpanned. The butler simply nodded in response. "Very well. We'll be up and out in a bit." The butler bowed and turned to leave. "Ah, may I ask you to prepare some food for the both of us?"

"Ms. More, lunch is already being prepared." I blinked.

"Oh, it's already that late?"

"Yes." The butler smiled, looking like he wanted to laugh. "If that's all, I'll be going now."

"Okay." I sighed as I closed the door.

I need some aspirin before anything else.

I walked into the bathroom to grab the pills, getting some for Tsuna as well just in case he needs some. Though, he can surprisingly hold his alcohol pretty well, so I kinda doubt he'll need it.

I walked back into our bedroom and grabbed my water off the small dresser by my side of the bed. After I swallowed the pills, I sat down on the king sized bed again and faced Tsuna. I couldn't help the smile on my face as I saw his sweet sleeping face.

"Hey, Tsu-tsu." I laid on my side with one hand supporting my head while the other hand brushed through his hair. "It's time to wake up."

"Mm... Five more minutes." Tsuna muttered as he pulled the covers higher. I pursed my lips.

"Welp, I tried the nice way." I shrugged before getting up and walking to the foot of the bed. "Time to wake up!" I yelled as I pulled the covers off him.

"Mou!" Tsuna whined as he looked down at me. "Summer! Why can't you just let me sleep more!?"

"It's already noon, that's why." I said as I threw the blanket back on the bed, away from Tsuna. "Plus, Hayato sent Butler-san to wake us up a few minutes ago."

"It's noon already?" Tsuna asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Yup! If we don't get ready soon, lunch'll be over before we know it." I walked over to my closet to get some fresh clothes. "So don't go back to sleep. I won't wake you up again, and you'll have to starve until dinner."

"Ugh, fine." Tsuna stretched while letting out a yawn.

"Good boy." I went into my bathroom. "I better not see you sleeping again when I come back out."

"Yeah, yeah." Tsuna waved me off, getting ready for his own shower. "I'm not a little kid."

"Sure you're not." I sarcastically teased before closing the door.

"I am not!"

—

"Tsuna! Hurry up! Lunch is almost served!" I knocked on his bathroom door.

"I'm almost done!" Tsuna yelled as I heard him turn on his blowdryer. I rolled my eyes.

"You'd think after being in a coma for awhile he wouldn't sleep in." I muttered as I walked in front of a mirror to pull my hair into a ponytail. It was still damp to where my hair wasn't super curly yet, but I was sure it would be dry by the time lunch is finished. Better to pull it up now before it's all over the place.

When I finished, the bathroom door opened. I turned around to see Tsuna messily buttoning his shirt and his hair damp as well. I chuckled.

"How much time until lunch?" Tsuna asked while struggling with his shirt.

"Enough time to fix you up." I laughed as I pulled on his shirt to straighten it. "Now do the buttons from top to bottom. I'll get your tie."

"Heh, thanks." Tsuna replied sheepishly, now more calm.

"I know I said hurry, but you still need to look presentable." I said as I wrapped the tie around his neck and under the collar of the shirt. "Tuck in your shirt." Tsuna did as told while I tied his tie. "Alright." I looked up. "Wait." I smoothed his hair down...

"Pft."

"W-What?"

"You look hilarious with you hair wet and patted down." I let out a few giggles. "Like a middle aged man or something."

"What!"

"Go finish drying your hair. We can be a little late." I said smiling as I pushed him to the bathroom. "Unless you want the others seeing you like this." Tsuna shook his head before grabbing the blowdryer. "Good." I shook my head while smiling.

I sat down on the bed and pulled out my phone to see some messages from this morning.

 _Rude: Hey, you awake yet?_

 _..._

 _Rude: Guess not. Probably too busy cuddling that tuna fish of yours. Well, for whenever you see this, Ray, Kaname, and I are gonna be gone for the rest of the day, maybe tomorrow, too. Taking a break, ya know?_

 _Kanapun: More like you're getting a break from us, eh? :p_

 _Ray-gun: I hope you don't mind_

 _Rude: After what just happened, everyone needs it. You seem to be taking 1 right now, anyway._

 _Ray-gun: Pls ignore my rude brother. We'll see you later_

 _Rude: l8r_

 _Kanapun: Bye! (^^)/_

I rolled my eyes before giving a reply.

 _You: k, have fun! And if u guys want, you could take the whole week off. You all deserve it. :)_

"What are you smiling at?" I looked up.

"That's the fluffy haired Tsuna I know." I grinned as I stood up. "I was just texting back the twins plus Kaname. Apparently, they left today for a vacation."

"Oh? That's nice." Tsuna smiled as he pulled on his blazer. "Let's go eat?"

"Yes, please! I'm starving!" I exclaimed as I pulled the door open and stepped out into the hall. "You know, it's thanks to you that I missed breakfast."

"Huh?" Tsuna tilted his head, a habit he never got rid of.

"You caged me with your arms." I smirked.

"W-What?" Tsuna had a light blush.

"Yup, whenever I tried to get up, you'd just pull me back down." I smiled as I grabbed his hand, which had become larger and rougher as the years passed.

"W-Well, maybe it's because I missed hugging you in my sleep." Tsuna admitted, his hand holding mine tighter. "It's pretty lonely and scary being in a coffin." I softened my expression.

"But it was worth it in the end, wasn't it?" I asked as I leaned closer to him.

"Yeah. Having you safe and beside me was worth it." He smiled as he wrapped his arm around me. I gladly wrapped my arm around him.

"...You know, it was pretty lonely without you here." I quietly said. "The first days, when everyone thought you were actually dead, was so sad. I just wanted to tell everyone, "Hey, you know he's not really dead," but I couldn't." I felt Tsuna squeeze me. "I was so glad when I left for Japan. It wasn't as depressing. But, it was just as lonely." I felt Tsuna kiss the top of my head.

"I'm so sorry I left you." I shook my head.

"Nah, I'm just being selfish," I pulled away as we arrived at the dinning hall, "which I can't be with you."

"Summer..." I shook my head and pushed the doors open.

"Hello everyone!" I greeted. Tsuna gave a smiled and wave beside me.

"You're late. Why doesn't that surprise me?" Hayato glared at me.

"Maybe 'cos you know me so well." I grinned before taking a seat next to Takeshi, which was to the left of Tsuna who sat at the head of the table.

"Hey, give her a break, Hayato. Summer missed Tsuna and probably wanted time to keep him to herself." Takeshi smiled. "Right, Summer?"

"Right!..." I blinked. "Wait! It's not even my fault we're late! It was Tsuna's!" I crossed my arms and pouted at Tsuna. "Tell him." Tsuna smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, it was my fault. I slept in."

"W-Well, you were probably just tired from last night, Tenth. It's no problem." I stared at Hayato.

"Wow, favorites much?" I raised an eyebrow as he glared at me.

"Hey, why don't we get along and enjoy lunch, neh?" Tsuna smiled nervously at Hayato and me.

"Fine."

"For the Tenth." I gave one last glare before digging into my meal while chatting with the others who were here.

—

After lunch, Tsuna was taken away by work, which'll be pretty busy for awhile with the whole "you're suppose to be dead" and the Millefiore family fiasco. "Guess that means he won't propose for awhile." I sighed.

"Is the future Mrs. Sawada growing impatient?" I looked back to see Aria grinning.

"No!... Maybe." I sighed again. "I mean, we've been together for almost ten years now. Who wouldn't be impatient?"

"Don't worry! If you've been together for ten years, that's gotta mean he loves you. And you remember what he said." Aria patted my back.

"Yeah..." I shook my head. "Anyway, Aria, you can take a break this week if you want."

"Really?" Aria's eyes sparkled. "Could you come with me?"

"Ah, sorry. I might be needed for some things, and I don't think I can leave just when Tsuna came back." I smiled. "Why don't you just go and enjoy yourself with your boyfriend?"

"Aw, fine." Aria hugged me. "I'll go pack then. See ya later." Aria let go and ran off while waving at me. I waved back with a smiled until she disappeared.

"...Might as well chill in the garden."

—

"She seems to have sent her team on vacation, and with all the guardians busy with work, Summer-san seems to be left alone quite a bit throughout the day." Kusakabe reported. "However, her team will be gone only for a week."

"Hn." Kyoya replied as he worked on his paper work. "Extend that week to a month and give me her schedule."

"Yes, sir." Kusakabe bowed before leaving.

—

Before I knew it, the day was over. Nothing exciting happened. It was just a regular, although a little more hectic, day. And as I walked to our room, I already knew Tsuna wouldn't come until much later, which is per usual.

After slipping on some comfy clothes, I checked my phone as I laid in bed.

 _Ray-gun: Really? Are you sure it's okay?_

 _Kanapun: Yeah, that's quite an extension. O.o_

I tilted my head. "It's only a week extension. Why are they acting like its a month?"

 _You: Yeah, of course. You guys deserve it. ;)_

 _Ray-gun: Alright, if you say so..._

 _You: Yeah, don't worry about it!_

I also got a message from Aria.

 _Ari: Really?! Thx so much for the va-k!_

"Is something going on that I don't know about?" I mumbled before replying.

 _You: Yeah, it's no problem_

 _Ari: luv u_

 _You: luv u 2_

I put my phone on the dresser beside me and turned off the lamp before getting into bed. I contemplated my little family's texts... "I have a bad feeling." I frowned as I looked at the ceiling. "... Did someone possibly send them false messages from me? But who? And what? And why?" I thought for awhile.

But, the darkness soon took over and I fell asleep.

* * *

 **This chapter turned out way longer than I thought it would, but I guess that's good? I don't think other chapters will be as long. Anyway, I hoped you guys enjoyed! I'll also be replying to reviews properly through PMs every chapter update. So, if you reviewed last chapter, expect a message from me soon. This way I won't fill up the bottom with that. That's all! See ya next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**\- Day 2 -**

The next morning I woke up to Tsuna getting out of bed, trying to not wake me but failing, as always. "Tsuna, you failed again." I whispered as I snuggled into the blankets, my eyes still shut.

"Sorry." I could imagine the sheepish smile on his lips.

"You know what to do." I slightly opened one eye to glance at him in the darkness. He chuckled before walking to my side of the bed. I closed my eye as he leaned down and pecked my lips and forehead.

"Good morning, mio amore ("my love")." I smiled at Tsuna's smooth voice.

"Morning, tesoro ("darling")." Tsuna gave me one last kiss on the cheek before getting ready for the day while I went back to sleep.

—

After breakfast things got hectic. While I refused to do large amounts of paperwork, I helped organize them and get them where they needed to be, meaning a lot of walking to different offices. I also became some sort of break for everyone whenever I came in. While not all interactions were friendly (Hayato), I always saw their eyes light up and their expression relax whenever I opened the door. And after chatting and joking around, or arguing in Hayato's case, I moved to the next location the papers told me to go. That's it. Pretty simple...except the amount of papers made it not simple. I was literally running everywhere because of the workload and additional office to visit. So, I ended up occupying the coffee table and couches and floor in Tsuna's office to organize the mountains of paperwork since I don't have an office. I often got worried glances from him every once in a while, but I ignored it.

I'm fine! Especially compared to him.

After a few folders got full for one location, I would grab it all and bring it to where it was needed, except for one location which was recently added and was most likely temporary as well. And that would be Kyoya's office. I decided I would bring his work to his office at the end of the day because he probably didn't care and was a nonstop working machine. Plus, he was the farthest. And I am still nervous around him after... that incident.

So, after a long day, I took a few folders to Kyoya. I was honestly surprised to see how little he had compared to everyone else, but it was probably because he had more to deal with on Foundation's side of things. After making sure the papers were all where they needed to be, I picked them all up.

"Last stop?" Tsuna asked as he tidied up his desk, finishing as well.

"Yup!" I smiled. "This was probably the first time I had as much work as you, and you'll be in bed before me." Tsuna smiled back.

"You'll be sure to hurry, so we can fall asleep together for once, right?" Tsuna asked shyly, not able to look at me with a blush dusting his cheeks. I walked up to him with a huge grin.

"Of course, you cutie." I answered and gave him a peck on the cheek before walking to the door. "See you in bed."

—

I peered around the halls, wondering where all Kyoya's subordinates were. I was planning just to hand off the paper load to one of them, but that didn't seem possible now. I shrugged before continuing in, hoping to run into someone to hand the work off to.

As I crept along the corridors, it started getting eerie from the lack of activity, but it was very early in the morning. Most people were probably resting at this time. Maybe Kyoya was, too?

But, that question was shot down when I saw heard the clack of a tea cup to a saucer.

Of course, he wasn't asleep.

I knocked on the door. "Kyoya? It's Summer." I spoke through the door. After hearing a clearance to walk in, I opened the door.

Kyoya was just at his desk with papers surrounding him and a tea cup and tea pot keeping him company. Yup, looks like the Foundation had some things to do.

"Are you the only one up?" I asked as I walked in, noticing Kusakabe was gone as well.

"Hn." Ah, although he's changed, he hasn't at the same time.

"Well, sorry to add to the work load, but here's some papers from Vongola." I gestured to the folders in my hands when he glanced up. "Got a place where I can put them?" He pointed to a low pile to his left behind stacks of paper, meaning I had to walk around to behind his desk to place down the folders.

"Is all of this organized or just in random places to keep everything from falling down?" I asked as I looked from his position behind his desk at all the folders and papers.

"Right, finished. Left, not." Kyoya simply said without looking up. I nodded.

"Well, I'll leave you to your work since I'm sure you want to leave as soon as possible." I said as I started to walk to the door. "Goodnight."

"Wait." I paused in the middle of the room before turning back around.

"Yes?"

"Get me more tea." I blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"Tea. Get me more." Kyoya picked up his cup for emphasis.

"Kyoya, I actually want to go sleep, sooo..." I took a step back, wanting to cuddle with Tsuna in bed, a rare chance.

"You avoided me all day. I think the least you could do is get me tea." I gaped.

"I wasn't avoiding you! It's not my fault your the farthest stop for me! Plus, you had the least amount of papers on my side of things." I argued, unconsciously taking a step forward. Kyoya didn't answer me, which further irritated me. "Tch, fine! I'll get you your tea." I snatched the tea pot off his desk and stomped out of the room and towards a little kitchen, which was conveniently across from Kyoya's office, and started the tea.

He's still an annoying bastard even after all these years!

"I finally get the chance to snuggle with my cuddly tuna and this happens." I sighed.

After a few minutes (I don't know how long tea takes to make), I placed the pot on a free space on his desk.

"If that's all, I'll be leave now." I said with a slight glare.

"Hn." Kyoya's indifference irritated me.

I huffed, and without another word, I left.

Kyoya smirked.

—

For the next week, I made sure to deliver Kyoya's work right before I was finishing instead of after. That way Kusakabe was there and I could avoid Kyoya. And it worked.

Until Kusakabe relayed a request to me.

"Kyo-san asked that you join him for tea tomorrow after lunch."

Now, I couldn't ignore that because then it would be obvious I was avoiding him. So, I smiled.

"Of course."

 **\- Day Nine Over -**

* * *

 **Yo, it's been a bit. I actually had this chapter done for a while, just never looked over it till now. So, excuse me. Also, just wanted to say that I don't think I will be writing an alternative ending to WTSCT for Kyoya. Why? Because... Well, after leaving it for so long and making a sequel based on the ending already there, I just couldn't write something I felt was...good, I guess? I have written it, but I just don't like it and don't feel it worth posting. So, sorry to those looking forward to that. Aaaaaaandddd, yeah. That's it. Bye. Oh, wait. Since I'm being a lazy butt, I also won't be responding to reviews this time. Sorry. I appreciate you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**\- Day 10 -**

All morning I was dreading lunch, but why should I? Kyoya was a good friend. There's no reason to be afraid, right?... But, ever since I had to stay with Kyoya for the sake of Tsuna's plan, I'm not sure anymore. Especially since that night...

...He couldn't possibly still have feelings for me, right? I mean, there's all these pretty and cool Mafia girls chasing him, and he must have given into one by now... Then again, he might have scared off most and ignored the rest... Maybe I'll ask him over tea.

And even if he does still have feelings, I'll still turn him down. I'm still with Tsuna for crying out loud! And he should be proposing soon...at least I hope so.

"...Summer?" I blinked and looked up to see Tsuna's concerned expression.

"Huh?" I straightened up in my seat.

"Are you okay?" Tsuna reached his hand out to grasp mine. "You seem down." I quickly smiled to reassure him.

"Oh, no. I'm perfectly fine. I'm probably just a little worn, is all." I patted his hand before continuing to eat.

"...Okay." Tsuna's intuition was most likely telling him otherwise. Argh.

"Don't worry! You have more important things to worry about than me." I looked to the clocking hanging behind him. "Speaking of which, it's almost time for you to get back to work."

"Ah, you're right. I'll be going first." Tsuna stood up, but before he left, he kissed the top of my head. "Summer, you are just as important as everything else." And with that he left.

...

Why couldn't he said I was more important?

—

After I finished my lunch, I made my way to Kyoya's side of things. Kusakabe was there waiting for me and swiftly brought me to where Kyoya was waiting. Before I entered the room, I cleared my head and shook off my worries because there's nothing to worry about...I hope.

But, as I entered, all my worries left. The peaceful atmosphere and calming aroma of tea instantly wiped away all tension. A small smile formed on my lips before I knew it, and I made my way over to the male with a small table in front of him.

"Hello, Kyoya." I greeted as I sat down beside him, a comfortable distance away.

"Hn." Kyoya glanced over and handed me a cup, which I gracefully accepted. I took a sip and let out a satisfied sigh.

"Would you mind if I just chat away about anything? You wouldn't have to respond, and I'll shut up the second you think I get annoying." I looked over and Kyoya just waved his hand lazily as he took a sip from his own cup.

From there I just talked. About everything and nothing. The whole time Kyoya just listened, giving a few grunts and actual responses here and there. It was nice.

"...Now that I think about it, my friends have been gone for over a week now." I pondered as I handed my cup over for a refill. "I think I should check on them later."

"No need." I blinked.

"What? Why not?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"I sent them a mission I needed done and they won't be back until the end of this month." Kyoya casually replied as he handed my cup back.

"Why didn't I know this? They should have told me." I frowned at Kyoya.

"I told them to keep this to themselves as its a quiet mission." Kyoya flicked my forehead. "Don't worry. They'll be fine." I pouted.

"Okay. I just wish you would have told me." I was still a little suspicious, but it wasn't that odd Kyoya would give them a mission. I don't know how or when exactly it started, but Kyoya always gave them missions every once and awhile. "Anyway, speaking of companions, have you found one?" I casually tossed the question and glanced over to see his reaction.

"...You mean like you and the herbivore." Kyoya stared back. I blushed, feeling embarrassed for some reason, and nodded. "...I have my eyes on someone." I gasped.

"Really? Who is it?" I turned towards him with excitement. He looked away.

"I'm not telling you." I pouted.

"What? Why not?" I whined.

"..." He kept silent. I sighed.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me. But, could you tell me what she or he is like?" Kyoya glared at me.

"It's a female." He hissed.

"Excuse me. You did like Remus." I raised my hands up in defense. Kyoya's glare intensified.

"Who turned out to be a female." Kyoya pointed out.

"But you didn't know when you liked him at first." I smirked. Kyoya growled. "Alright, alright. You're not gay, cool. So, its a girl. What's she like?"

"...She's soft and fluffy like a cat." I nodded. She must have soft and fluffy hair. "She can be annoying at times, but she's mostly pleasant to be around." Kyoya hardly finds anyone pleasant, so that's a very good sign. "She's an idiot and pretty strong for a women." An idiot, huh? "I love the feel of her in my hands and against me." I blushed.

"Oh, so you two hooked up?" I held my cup close to my face in hopes of hiding my blush behind it and took a sip.

"No." I almost choked on my tea.

"But, you just said you loved the feel of her!"

"I touched her, but she is currently not mine." I sipped my tea in thought before replying.

"So she's taken?"

"Hn."

...

"So, what are you gonna do? Give up?" I felt bad. The second time he likes a girl and she's taken, too. That must suck.

"I have a chance to take her back." I looked over to see determination gleaming in his eyes. I blinked in surprise before smiling.

"I wish you good luck." I patted his shoulder. "You deserve her."

"Hn."

...

"Well, Tsuna and I are doing pretty well... Though," I sighed, "things don't feel like they used to be." As I spoke, I didn't notice Kyoya perk up. "I don't know what exactly it is. I still love him and he still loves me, but... Ah, never mind. I'm just being stupid." I laughed softly before finishing the rest of my tea. "I think I should get going. I've kept you here long enough." I passed him the cup as I got up. "See ya later."

"Herbivore." I paused. "Come again tomorrow." I smiled softly.

"Sure."

—

As the week progressed, it became routine to have tea with Kyoya after lunch. Sometimes we would just sit in peaceful silence or I would just talk about anything. Once, Kyoya brought paperwork with him and I was going to leave him to it, but he stopped me. He told me to do as I usually would, so I just sat silently while drinking tea and watching Kyoya work.

It was...nice.

Until Tsuna caught wind of it.

"...What?" I asked incredulously. Tsuna sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, a sign of stress.

"Please stay away from Kyoya for awhile." Tsuna pleaded as he grasped my hands.

"Why?" I asked as I looked at our hands, feeling how tight his grasp was. Why was it so tight?

"Because..." Tsuna bit his lip before hugging me. "...Just, stay away." He snuggles into the crook of my neck. "Please."

"Tsuna..." How could I say no to that?...I mentally shook my head. "Give me a reason." I softly said. I felt Tsuna stiffen. "Tsuna?" He slowly lifted his head up to meet my gaze. I melted under the gaze of those big, brown eyes.

"Can't I be a little selfish?" My heart throbbed as a blush rose to my cheeks.

"I-I-"

"Please, mio amore?" Tsuna cupped my cheeks and leaned close. "You can have tea with me everyday." His breath ghosted over my lips. "We'd get to spend more time with each other. Just you and me." And to finish, he kissed me.

I was expecting the usual quick peck we always do, but this was more. One arm went around my waist while his hand slipped behind my head into my hair, eliciting a moan from me as that was my sweet spot. His lips pressed hard against mine, and as soon as I moaned, he slipped his tongue in. I clenched his blazer to help keep me up as my knees felt like they would buckle any second now.

I don't think I had a make out session like this in awhile from him.

When he pulled away, a string of saliva hung in the air between us. Soft pants filled the room as we caught our breath from the long kiss. I don't know how long we stood there, staring into each other's eyes with our noses touching.

"So?" Tsuna broke the silence but kept his arms around me.

"So what?" I forgot what we were even speaking about before the kiss.

"You won't see Kyoya anymore and have tea with me everyday starting tomorrow?" Tsuna asked as he started pressing soft kisses on my face. I sighed.

"Yeah." I giggled as his eyes lit up. He kissed me one more time, more innocent than before and clearly showed how happy he was.

"Great! Don't worry. I'll tell Kyoya. For now, let's go eat dinner." Tsuna was almost ecstatic. He was smiling ear to ear. Any trace of stress or exhaustion was no where to be seen. Instead of holding my hand as usual, he kept his arm around my waist and led me to the dining hall.

Why was he so relieved?

—

A growl left his mouth before he shredded the note and tossed it into the trash bin beside his desk.

"She will be mine."

—

 _Hey, Kyoya._

 _I just waited to let you know that Summer won't be coming around for tea anymore. She has plans with me from now on. But, I do have to thank you for the idea of having tea with her everyday. We will highly enjoy our time together._

 _\- T_

 _P.S. I hope you didn't think I would just let you do whatever you want. Summer is mine, and I'm more than willing to fight for her. Even if it's you._

 **\- Day 15 Over -**

* * *

 **Ho boi! Things are starting to boil. I hope you all enjoyed and look forward to what'll happen. Kyoya is already half way through his deadline. What will he have planned for second half after Tsuna interfered? Will Summer waver in her love for Tsuna? Can Tsuna keep her? Who knows? Also, thank you for reading! I love reading your reviews. I'll be responding to those I feel like need replying instead of replying to every single one. And after reading last update's reviews, all I have to say is you fight for your ship. Defend it as much as you can. Until next chapter! Bye bye~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ...Hi. Its, uh, been a year since I last updated. Haha... So, I'm just gonna say that I'm not writing anymore after this. Funny, considering when I first started I wanted to be an author. XD But, I've changed and find that I rather read and watch than write. However, I don't wanna leave this completely unfinished. Luckily, I had an idea written down of how I wanted to end this already. So, I decided to give you guys a sort of summary/chapter of what the last (two?) chapter/s would have contained. So, here ya go!**

* * *

 **\- Day 16-30 -**

We left off with Tsuna taking Summer back from Kyoya and his tea time plan that allowed Kyoya and Summer to renew their friendship, which Tsuna knew would lead to more, so he stopped it once he found out.

From there, Kyoya took a more extreme measure so that Tsuna couldn't interfere: a mission. Kyoya planned it out to where the mission would require him and Summer to go, and he sneakily planned to bring it up to Tsuna during a checkup meeting where there would be an audience. Of course, Tsuna immediately disagreed, but then Kyoya asked why not. Tsuna knew if he declined in front of the others (others being the guardians and other top officials that work under Vongola since this is a checkup meeting of Vongola, duh) because of personal feelings, he would lose some of his boss reputation and credibility that he had built up for the past 10 years. So, Tsuna decided he would rather put his faith in Summer (hahaha) and their relationship than lose what he's built up all these years.

He let them go. (the dumb trusting idiot)

Now, backing up a little bit, Summer felt her relationship with Tsuna was finally working again because of the tea time idea Tsuna decided to steal from Kyoya. She finally had time to be with him, and they could enjoy each other's presences, unlike when Tsuna just locked himself in his office or was just away all the time because of work. It was going great. Then the meeting happened.

Summer was, of course, surprised by Kyoya's mission that came out of nowhere (because it did, lol). But Kyoya was right when he said that most people were out doing other tasks to get things back on track since Tsuna wasn't dead. So, when Tsuna immediately refused Kyoya, Summer was shocked. When he then changed his mind and agreed after Kyoya asked him why, Summer got confused and wanted to question Tsuna about it, but they were in the middle of a meeting and that would be inappropriate in a checkup meeting. After the meeting, Summer was going to approach Tsuna, but Kyoya stopped her. He told her that they needed to leave immediately (hah) and dragged her away, smirking as he glanced back and saw Tsuna glare at him.

The mission wasn't completely made up, but since Kyoya had all the information and refused to tell Summer the whole mission, he took his time and fooled Summer into activities with him. This being going to different places for "gathering info." or "tracking" and such. Let's not forget that Kyoya told Summer to leave her phone behind in case they would get tracked, leaving her with no contact to Tsuna or anyone else that could get in his way. During this time, the two had bonded. Old feelings Summer had thought were gone resurfaced. (You see where this is going, don't ya?)

One night, the last night before they actually did what they were suppose to do (thanks to Kyoya), sexual tension was high and... Let's just say they didn't quite do _it_ , but they had some fun and pleasure, to say the least.

(Wow, so much for being taken, huh, Summer?)

After the mission was finished and they were returning, Summer was drowning in an ocean of guilt and felt like the worst piece of scum in the entire universe. How could she have done something like that behind Tsuna's, the most loving, kindest and selfless person in the whole world, back? To a sort of ex on top of that? She didn't know how she would approach Tsuna with this. (Like, dang, how would you?)

So, she avoided him as much as she could. (You know Summer's problem with confrontation. XD)

So once she was back in the mansion, she quickly greeted Tsuna, who was waiting for her at the front door, formally and escaped to their room. Tsuna was confused and slightly hurt by the greeting since it was suppose to go like it always did with Summer dramatically hugging and kissing Tsuna like they hadn't seen each other for months and saying how she wouldn't leave for another mission ever again if she had to be away from him... until he looked at Kyoya's face.

"What did you do?" Tsuna growled with a hateful glare.

"Hn?" Kyoya raised an eyebrow at the question with a smug smirk plastered on his lips.

"Kyoya. Tell me. _Right. Now._ " Tsuna's eyes were flickering orange. Kyoya's eyes shone with amusement.

"And what would I receive in return for the answer?" Kyoya asked as he approached Tsuna.

"Kyoya, I'm not messing around. _Tell. Me._ **Or else.** " Tsuna replied with the silent promise of pain.

"Hn. Why don't you ask the one in question instead? I think that would be a much more effective way to get the answer." Kyoya's smirk never left his face as he walked away and back to his side of operations.

Tsuna released a breath and calmed himself down from anger before heading to his and Summer's room. He took one more breath to calm down for another reason before softly knocking on the door.

"Summer?" He called softly.

Silence.

"Can I come in?" Tsuna asked with his hand slightly trembling while hovering over the doorknob.

"...Yes." Tsuna gulped and grasped the handle.

Tsuna turned the doorknob and entered their room where he found Summer lying on his side of the bed with her head in his pillow.

Tsuna felt his heart skip a beat at the cuteness but shook his head and focused on the heavy atmosphere and his purpose. He quietly approached her and slowly sat on the edge of the bed beside her.

"Summer?" Tsuna softly called as he grasped a strand of her hair.

"Tsuna." Summer mumbled with her head turned away from him. Tsuna frowned slightly.

"What's wrong, mio amore?" Tsuna saw Summer flinch and clench some of the blanket in her hand at the nickname that would always cause her to melt, either from cuteness or hotness.

"Hm? You know you can tell me anything, right?" Tsuna paused when he got no response. He closed his eyes. "Did Kyoya do something to you?" That got a response.

Summer stiffened and blushed, putting more effort into looking away from him.

Tsuna felt his heart sink.

"Tsuna... Maybe we should..." Summer muffled in the pillow. Tsuna felt his heart start to speed up from the pit it was currently residing in, and not in a good way.

"Should?" Tsuna urged as he softly started running his hand up and down her back. Summer suddenly sat up and looked at Tsuna with tearful eyes that made Tsuna weak and quivering lips that Tsuna would just love to kiss to keep them from trembling.

"... I think you'd be better off without me." Summer whispered into the air as she gently placed Tsuna's hand away from her.

"What?" Tsuna asked incredulously, his heart pounding against his chest. "W-What do you mean?" Tsuna's voice cracked as he quickly went to hold onto Summer's hands, afraid to let go. Summer looked away, not being able to face the desperate, heartbroken look on her lover's face.

Oh, maybe that should be past lover's face.

"Summer, look at me." Tsuna's broken tone caused Summer to do as told while a few tears escaped. "What do you mean?" Tsuna asked quietly with great desperation exuding from all over him. Summer bit her lips while trying to keep herself from jumping on Tsuna and taking back what she said.

Anything to make him happy.

But, she knew that would only do the opposite

"Tsuna, I-" Summer's throat tightened to the point where she struggled to speak. "I-I am such a horrible person." Summer cried. "I don't deserve you!" She yelled as she tugged at her hands. Hands Tsuna was determined to keep in his. "I'm the worst! I'm selfish and ungrateful and greedy and-" Summer tugged at her hands again, but Tsuna wasn't letting go. "JUST LET ME _GO_! YOU DESERVE SOMEONE _WAY BETTER_ THAN ME! SOMEONE WHO WILL ACTUALLY _CHERISH_ YOU AND _NEVER_ LOOK AWAY! SOMEONE Who won't cheat on you..." Summer's voice turned into sobs as she sat there with Tsuna, who was processing what she had said, still gripping her hands.

His grip loosened.

"You... cheated?" Tsuna softly asked with his bangs covering his expression from Summer.

"I-I d-did." Summer hiccuped with tears flowing down her cheeks. "I-I unders-stand if you w-would b-break up with m-me. I d-deserve it." Summer went to pull her hands away again, but she still couldn't. "T-Tsun-na?" Summer looked up.

"You think I'll let you get away so easily?" Tsuna looked Summer dead in the eye, his expression unreadable.

"W-What?" Summer sat with confusion and tears on her face.

The sight tugged at Tsuna's heart.

But he needed to be harsh.

He couldn't give in.

"Rather than dumping you and letting you mope around, you better work your _damn_ hardest to make it up to me and never let this happen again. _Ever_." Tsuna growled, making Summer flinch. "As much as I am really, _really_ hurt by this, _by you_... I know it'll hurt more not having you around." Tsuna sighed as he pulled Summer in for a hug.

The feeling was just so right.

For the both of them.

"T-Tsuna..." Summer whined as she sobbed into his chest, spilling her heart onto him.

"You're not getting away so easily this time. But if this ever happens again, know that your life will be ruined. Not by me, but by those around us." Tsuna whispered as he squeezed Summer into his chest, his heart slowly crawling back from the pit it was in.

She nodded.

Tsuna sighed but a slight smile appeared.

Oh, how he loves her.

"Summer?"

"Hm?"

"Do you love me?" Tsuna asked as he pulled away slightly in order to grasp her cheek and look her in the eyes. She teared up again.

"I-I d-doooooo!" Summer started sobbing again. "More than anyone else in the whole, wide world!" She cried into Tsuna's chest again."I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I **_love_** you." Tsuna sighed but hugged her again while patting her head.

His intuition didn't flare up, so she was telling the truth.

Even if she wasn't, there was no way he was gonna let Kyoya get what he wants.

Love is war, after all. And he would try his damn hardest to win until he couldn't.

"I love you, too." Tsuna whispered softly.

From then on, Tsuna told Summer to never meet with Kyoya alone, ever again, unless he deemed it completely and utterly necessary. Summer obviously agreed and set to making sure she was the best girlfriend she could be. She would help him get ready in the morning now. She would make sure he's eating properly and bring him little gifts every once and a while. She would often be seen lounging in his office now, until she gets kicked out by Reborn or Hayato. She stayed up until Tsuna came to bed and offered to massage him and give him all the cuddles and kisses he could ever want.

Their relationship was looking up again.

While trust was an issue now, they're working on it. It was kind of a good thing that it happened considering the two never really got into a huge fight before or had a problem like this. It brought them closer to each other in a way.

Something Kyoya was not expecting.

And he was running out of time.

On the 30th day, Kyoya arrived at Tsuna's office. Luckily, Summer wasn't there.

"Kyoya." Tsuna distantly acknowledged his presence as he continued his work.

"Herbivore, one last fight." Kyoya strode over to Tsuna's desk and slammed his hands down, getting Tsuna's full attention.

We were back to herbivore, were we?

"And why would I do that?" Tsuna asked with a slight glare.

"To prove you're strong enough to protect her." Kyoya hissed. Tsuna chuckled. "Are you mocking me?" Kyoya glowered as his grip tightened on the edges of the desk, causing some wood to give in.

"Kyoya, I've beaten you before. I think I'm more than strong enough to protect her and my family." Tsuna sighed as he laced his fingers together and placed his chin on them. "How about you just give up on her? But for forever this time?" The desk's edges were now completely crushed and broken off from the desk. "Nothing has changed since 10 years ago. While you two had a fling, she lo-" Kyoya swung his tonfa at Tsuna, who dodged. "Kyoya." Tsuna said as a warning.

"You don't _understand_ , herbivore." Kyoya growled. "To think you have a chance but finding out you _never_ did. And for it to happened _twice_." Kyoya swung at Tsuna again. "There is no one like Summer More. She was the only one to truly love me and the only one I could tolerate... No, _need_."

By now, the two were outside, Tsuna dodging and listening while Kyoya swung at him in frustration.

"Kyoya..."

"I don't need your pity." Kyoya hissed through clenched teeth.

"Then, how about a polygamous relationship?"

"...Hn, interesting."

Summer later agreed and they all lived happily ever after.

 **\- The End -**

* * *

 **Lololololol, jokes. I just needed a break for a bit. Been writing for a few hours now. Lel. Let's get back to it, shall we?**

* * *

"I don't need your pity." Kyoya hissed through clenched teeth.

"..." Tsuna kept quiet as Kyoya continued to release his frustration. "...Do you truly love Summer?"

Kyoya scoffed.

"I wouldn't be doing what I am if that were not the case, herbivore." Kyoya aimed another swing at Tsuna's head.

"Hm... Then, I guess you don't." Tsuna casually said.

Kyoya paused.

"...Explain." Kyoya leered.

"Well, if I was in your position where Summer was happy with someone else, I would just give up and settle for seeing her happy." One corner of Tsuna's lips quirked up in a bittersweet grin, a slight pain shone in his eyes. "Sure, I'd be sad and frustrated that she's not by my side, but," Tsuna looked Kyoya in eye, "I also wouldn't want to keep disturbing her and keeping her from reaching happiness. That would also hurt me. So, I'd much rather her be happy than me. And that would also bring me happiness." Tsuna sighed. "I was thinking about what I would do if Summer did, indeed, end up loving you instead of me by the end of this month, and this is what I came up with." Tsuna smiled, genuinely, at Kyoya.

Kyoya was stunned. After a few seconds of silence, Tsuna got out of his defensive stance and stared at Kyoya.

"Well?" Tsuna tilted his head, waiting for Kyoya's answer.

Kyoya gave Tsuna a blank stare as his hands tightened around his tonfas to the point his knuckles turned white.

"Tch." Kyoya turned away but didn't move.

"..." Tsuna patiently waited.

"...You better make her the happiest herbivore in the world, or I'll come back and bite you to death, omnivore." Kyoya calmly stated before walking away. Tsuna smiled.

"I'll make her the happiest in the universe!" Tsuna called after Kyoya. His only sign that Kyoya heard was a slight pause in one of his steps before he continued. Tsuna sighed once more before breaking out into a huge, goofy smile.

"I think with this we'll all be happier from now on."

A few days later, everything calmed down for the Vongola, and the Famigilia was prospering again.

Kyoya left as soon as he could without any warning.

And Summer and Tsuna's relationship began to move along again.

 **\- The End -**

* * *

 **Epilogue? We'll see. XD**

* * *

 **And that's it. I officially finished this as fast as I could while being satisfied with what I have written. Good thing I managed to finish before college classes really start to give me work. And I'm just gonna rant real quick, so read if you want to. XD College is a huge change for me, especially since I'm not the most adapt at socializing and went to a college where I only know 3 people. I hate my communication classes because I'm forced to talk to people, and I have two on the same day. That shit really wears me out. Its to the point where my roomie, who also has communication classes the same day as me, and I both ignore each other for the rest of the day because of how much we need alone time after being forced to meet like 5 new people. Yes, five. That is enough to wear me out, especially since one class is about an hour and the other is about 2 hours. But, yeah. Those of you going to college soon, I recommend maybe at least having 1-2 friends when you go to a college, unless, of course, you're an absolute social butterfly that doesn't mind meeting new people, which I'm not. Also, make sure you're taking classes you want/need. I almost got put into a class that I don't need for my major (which is Computer Science btw XD) and that I don't want.**

 **Lol, I wrote this a while ago and am currently in the second quarter of college. Yes, quarter. Not semester. I'm so sorry, once again, that this took so long to get out. I just lose track of things a lot. BUt, its done.**

 **Anyway, lol, I had a good time on here (cries as 2!3! plays by BTS T-T). I hope you all enjoyed what I've written and thank you for actually reading this to the end, even if you were with me from the beginning or came along today. While I may leave writing and this site, know that I have pm's and reviews set to email me if someone does message me or review, so if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here. As long as you don't mind talking to a complete strange over the internet you met through a fanfiction website XD. I think I've said enough and you all get the point, so I'm gonna stop here.**

 **Goodbye, and I hope you all have a good life! Don't be afraid to try new things and stand out. I love you all and thank you once again!**


End file.
